Black Rose
by GingerSpice-8675309
Summary: She was supposed to be a normal maid worthy to serve the Phantomhives, but what of the inhuman nature Sebastian is sensing? A normal girl and her cat. Or so they thought. Unknowing to them, she is unaware of her difference from other humans. Rated M for future chapters and themes. Sebastian/OC
1. Welcome

AN - Hey people! This is my first Black Butler fanfic I tole my self I was waiting, but I couldn't help it... I have a lot going on with other stories so updates for this story will be on the first of every month. That way I have a whole month to work on a chapter as well as my other stories. Leave a Review! But. NO. FLAMES. **_Constructive criticism_** is **_not _**a flame! It is greatly appreciated~! :D

* * *

Black Rose  
~Chapter 1~

_"Please! No!" She begged against the man above her._

_He raised his hand and slapped her across the face, effectively silencing her. "Shut up, whore!" his gravely voice commanded._

_She knew it was it was useless to run, but she had to try. She couldn't just let this happen! Bucking her hips, kicking her legs, spiting in his face, it was all she could do with out her arms that were held above her head by the mans giant hands. "Please, stop!" she screamed before her head smacked against the cold wall behind her. Blackness started to creep into her vision, but she could clearly hear the fumble of a belt. Panic was starting to take over more then it already was and she tried even harder to escape._

_A blood chilling scream filled the night sky, while all that registered in the girls mind was pain..._

"No!"

The young woman jumped up from her sleep with a start. Her breath came in small shallow breaths as she struggled to breath properly. Realizing she was in the carriage, she leaned back in the seat and sighed. That dream again. Why couldn't she just forget it? that was years ago now. Yet, it still plagued her dreams.

Her hand moved to rest on the velvet seat of the carriage but it collided with the cold nose of her cat, Vee. Vee meowed at her and jumped on his masters shoulder, snuggling with her dark red hair. She couldn't stop the smile from gracing her lips as she returned the gesture with a pet to the head. Vee was a beautiful cat. His fur was soft and the shade of golden oak. Large green eyes that seemed to stare into your soul and read your every emotion. A small Green charm hung around his neck, acting as a collar. The young woman truly had no idea where Vee had come from, she was just there one day, and the small cat had been a part of her life ever since. And it seemed Vee knew whenever she was down, because he knew just when to cheer her up, and he never failed at that.

"I shouldn't have fallen asleep, Vee. Now I don't know where we are. Any idea?"

_'Perhaps we're on our way to the Phantomhive manor?'_

She rolled her eyes, a habit she had to drop for the greater good, "Just what I wanted to hear, smart snout." Alright. She knew Vee couldn't talk, but life just wasn't fun that way. So her imagination gave him a velvet voice and a personality she thought fit the feline. Though, sometimes she had to wonder if it was her imagination, his eyes were so beautifully animated. Like he would say those things if he could. Most people thought it strange that she talked to a cat the way she did, but the children she adored more then anything loved the her and her weird ways.

Her grey blue eyes wandered the small compartment. Lord Phantomhive sure sent one hell of a fancy thing to pick her up in. Although, the Phantomhives were known for their hospitality, but to a new maid? She wasn't sure if that counted. Perhaps it was to show what was to come, or maybe it was to be the last luxury item she would ever use? She let out a long loud sigh and rested her head back of the seat. She couldn't help but feel out of place in this mode of transport. It was so beautiful, yet she was no where near in comparison. Not even her cloths. A long pale green dress, it was simple and all that she could afford with the money she made at the bakery she worked at before.

Sleep began to creep in on her again, but before she could, the carriage stopped. Her eyes snapped open and the sudden halt and the door opened. She moved to get out of the carriage with Vee right on her shoulder.

The occupants of the manor all stared at the new arrival. Her hair was a dark shade of red with tones ranging from dark bronze to almost white blond. Her grey blue eyes shined in the sunlight, making them seem bright clear blue. Pale skin seemed to glow from the sun.

Finny smiled at her as did every one else but the young Master. When her feat touched the ground, she patted down her dress and looked up. A wide grin tugged at her lips hiding her slight embarrassment. Standing straight, she waved at them and laughed slightly.

"I hope your ride here was a pleasant one, Samantha."

Samantha bowed, "Well, I fell asleep on the way here, Lord."

Ciel smirked, perhaps hiring her was a good decision, she already was a good source of entertainment. "I see. Sebastian will take you and your things to your room. Sebastian."

"Yes sir." the velvet voice of Sebastian said as he came closer to the girl. He towered over her, she only reached his chest so she had to look almost straight up to see him. Her eyes widened at the sight of his gorgeous features before quickly turning away. She wasn't even aware of the blush on her face. She could never tell when she blushed. He bowed to her slightly with a hand over his heart, "Welcome, Lady Samantha. Please allow me to get your-"

He was cut off by two things. The beautiful cat on her shoulder, and the fact that there was no luggage in sight. His eyes locked with the cats and he almost swooned from the perfectness of the cat on her shoulder. "I see you have nothing with you. Did you forget your things?" he asked with a grin.

Samantha shook her head, "No, everything I own is on me already."

Sebastian blinked before regaining his composure and grinned. "Of course." He stood and turned to the four servants who were standing, looking at the woman with adoration. She was so cute! "These are the other members of the Phantomhive Manor staff." He extended his arm to each one of them as he introduced them, "Finny is the grounds keeper in charge of the Manor grounds. Baldroy is the chef, although I end up having to do his work. Tanaka is the other butler besides myself. Mey-rin is our maid, you will be receiving training from her. Though, I ask of you not to learn her clumsiness." He added the last part in a quiet voice so only she could hear and she smiled at his comment.

"No problem. I try not to pick up on stuff like that anyway." She said brightly.

He nodded, "Of course. I shall give you the tour and show you to your quarters, after that you may have some time with the other staff."

"Alright!"

* * *

"Sebastian."

"Yes, young Master?" Sebastian said, looking up from the tea pot he had been getting ready. It had been roughly six hours since Samantha's arrival and it was beginning to get late.

"Could you perhaps tell me now why you have taken on another maid?" The butler had made no move to tell the young Master of his intentions, and it was starting to bug him.

Pouring a cup of tea for Ciel he said, "She has the qualities for a Phantomhive servant. I only brought her here, nothing else to it, my Lord." But there was more to it then that, Ciel could tell. There was something about this girl that Sebastian knew. What the young Master didn't know was that not even Sebastian was sure. Something about the Samantha was off. She was human, yet on the smallest level of things, she was different.

* * *

"It's so good to have another girl around, that it is!" Mey-rin cheered as the servants and their new member sat around a table eating their own dinner. Finny and Bard both nodded in agreement while Tanaka sipped his tea as he usually did.

Finny put his hands on the table and looked at her excitedly, "Could you tell us a bit about yourself? Where are you from?" All the servants looked at her for the answer, but when they saw the look of sad thoughtfulness on her face, Finny panicked. He waved his arms in the air and said frantically, "I'm sorry Sam! I didn't mean to-"

Samantha raised her hand and placed it on his shoulder giving him a small smile, "It's okay, Finny." Taking her hand away from his shoulder she crossed her arms and tilted her head in thought, "London I guess. I woke up there in an ally way when I was ten and can't remember anything before that."

"Nothing?" Bard asked, "You have amnesia?"

Samantha shrugged, "I guess. I didn't have any memory before that. The only thing I had was this." She reached into her blouse slightly and took our a pendant connected by a small chain. Bard, Finny and Mey-rin all looked at it in wonder. It was a pendant the size of a thumbnail. It looked to be made of black metal or jewel, shaped into a delicate feather.

"That's beautiful!" Mey-rin said in awe.

"What is it?" Finny asked in all curiosity.

Putting the pendant back into her blouse to be hidden she answered, "I honestly don't know. It was the only thing of value I had on me when I woke up. I thought it was a clue to my family, but I couldn't find anyone."

Bard noticed the sad smiled as the others did and said, "No reason to be sad anymore, Sam. You're past of the team now."

She blinked at him before Finny jumped in, "Yeah! You don't have to worry! We're all here for you now!"

"Yes we are! Part of the family, yes you are!" Mey-rin added.

"Oh, oh, oh." Tanaka could be heard saying in the background.

Samantha looked at each of their faces in astonishment. They had accepted her? Overwhelming joy consumed her as she thought over her life. She had no idea where she was from, no family, just this pendant and a cat that followed her everywhere like a shadow. Just as she thought of Vee, he jumped onto her shoulder and stared at the three servants.

"Who's the cat anyway?"

Samantha stole a glance at Bard before rubbing her hand against Vee's head affectionately. "Vee showed up about a week after I woke up and we've been together ever since."

"He sure is cute." Finny said with his head in his hands and smiling.

_'Who're you calling cute?'_

Sam rolled her eyes and let out a laugh, "He doesn't like being called cute, even though it's true!"

After she said that, Vee jumped off her shoulder and pranced out the door with what looked like an if-you're-going-to-be-that-way kind of attitude.

She blinked and looked behind her to the door. She got up and ran after the cat like a bat out'a hell. Bard, Finny, Mayrin and Tanaka could clearly hear her yell, "Come back here and let me love you! You adorable little kitty!" Laughter was also heard along with the shout. What an odd girl.

"I like her." Finny said turning to his fellow staff.

"Oh, yes, I like her too. She fits in so well!" Mey-rin swooned. She knew Samantha would make a lovely addition to the staff, no doubt about it.

Bard didn't want to admit it so he took out a cigarette and lit it, "If that's what you say. Things just gonna get more interesting, I can tell you that."

* * *

Samantha was running down the hall when a door opened and she came skidding to a halt. Out from the room, which she now identified as the young Master's study, came Sebastian rolling a tea cart. He looked over to her and smiled, "Good evening, Samantha. The young Master has just asked for your company."

She was a little surprised but composed herself from her happy daze. Sam could be quite lively and happy when the time was right, but she usually knew when was the appropriate time, and while talking to the Master was not one of those times. She cleared her throat, "Alright."

Sebastian nodded and turned with the tea cart toward the kitchen. Samantha cast a glance to the door and walked in. She bowed and faced the desk Ciel was occupying. "You requested me, Master?"

Ciel put down the cup of tea that was in his hands and looked up at her, "Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me about your life in London. What is it that you did?" There had to be something Sebastian wasn't telling him. He had to find out what.

She thought it was an odd question but pushed the thought aside, "I was a nanny for orphan children and a baker at a local bakery."

Ciel wasn't pleased with the answer, but he didn't show it, "You looked after children?"

Samantha nodded, "Yes, their parents had died and I gave them what they needed to survive. I didn't have much money to begin with, but I got by. I spent all my extra money on them."

"May I ask why?" There had to be a reason to why she looked after those kids. Or Sebastian thought this was all one huge joke. Hiring a woman who looked after children as a maid? What did he think he was? A child? His mind had matured too much to be a child anymore, he was now a man in a child's body.

A hand moved to her lower abdomen subconsciously as a far off expression took over her features. "I suppose it's because I don't remember my parents, or my childhood. I wanted to give them the best they could get." Her hand tightened on her lower stomach, "Not to mention I couldn't stop what was precious to me from being taken away. I guess it was my way of making up for what I couldn't do." She gave him a warm smile and her hand dropped back to her side. "And I will do my best to help you as well, Master. For my sake and your own."

Ciel was intrigued by her answer, but seeing the fatigue on her face, he ordered her to go to sleep. Once she left, he scoffed, "Foolish girl." he muttered while taking another sip of tea.

It seemed he had another pawn at his disposal. An odd pawn indeed. But a pawn was a pawn, nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

AN - Hello~! I hope you all liked the first chapter! This took place about a week before the first episode. The next chapter will be the start of the anime.

See you next time!

Please Review!

Follow the arrow to leave a review!

OOOOO

OOOOO

OOOOO

OOOOO

OOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOO

OOOO

O


	2. oops

AN - Back on the First! Just like I said I would be! I would have gotten it out earlier in the day, but I have been really busy. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I read everyone and it makes me happy to know that people like this story. I love all of my reader~!

* * *

Black Rose  
~Chapter 2~

A week has passed since the Samantha's arrival and things had been going quite smoothly for the most part. She was quickly become accustomed to the "Disaster Trio". The name was given to them by her, because they always seemed to mess something up. There were at least three instances where Mey-rin destroyed the china. Bard had scorched the kitchen twice. Finny had destroyed the garden twice this week. And, Tanaka...well not much to say, he hadn't done much of anything. Thankfully, she didn't catch this destructive streak like those three. She had her share of broken dishes and minor things such as that, but nothing as major as the trio.

As the week passed, Samantha had grown to think of the three as family, despite their destructive habits. She learned something new about them everyday it seemed. The fact that Mey-rin was head-over-heels for Sebastian only took her a day to figure out. Bard had zero patience for cooking. Finny was a very sweet boy, but his strength got the better of him at times. She couldn't recall Tanaka doing anything, every time she saw him, he was always sipping his tea.

Sebastian... the handsome devil. She knew something was up with him. The things he did just weren't normal. It wasn't humanly possible to do the things he did. Fixing the grounds and kitchen that fast all by himself, something was defiantly up. Not to mention the fact that he was good at almost everything! Almost, it seemed he had a soft spot for cats, and that included Vee. Samantha had stumbled upon Sebastian and Vee together several times. Sebastian had been crouched down and petting him, making Vee pr and meow at him, while Sebastian muttered how soft the feline was. It was times like that Samantha ran the other direction as far as she could so Sebastian couldn't hear the laughter she was holding in. She thought his love for cats was adorable and hilarious at the same time. A stoic man like Sebastian having a weakness for cats. She wondered if the others knew about it, though she wouldn't tell them. Better to have this information to herself, might be of good use one day, not to mention he might not want them knowing.

She now stood with the Disaster Trio as the Master ate his breakfast. Samantha saw him flick his wrist and a dark collided with Finny's head. He grabbed his head and started to run around the room pouting and yelling about the pain as the other three servants watched with wide eyes. He ran up to Ciel still holding his head, "What was that for Master?! What did I do?!"

Ciel set down his tea and didn't even look at him as he replied, "Nothing. I don't need to justify my action."

Samantha let out a sigh. She had gotten to know the Young Master as well in the past week. He was unlike any boy his age she had ever seen. Not once had she seen him smile or laugh. he was devoted to the queen and only seemed to relax around Sebastian. Though, he seemed to be getting used to her presence from her making his tea. Since that first night, he called her to talk more and more, it wasn't long, only long enough to play a game. Like Old Maid or Chess. He would ask her about her life before her coming here. She told him as much as she could without much detail. She couldn't help but feel like he was interrogating her for some reason.

The door to the dining hall burst open and Sebastian came through, "There you are! Have you finished weeding the courtyard Finny? Mey-rin, have you washed all the bedding? Boldroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner? Tanaka... Well, I suppose you are alright as you are. Samantha, have you finished washing the floors?" All servants, other then Tanaka, either looked as Sebastian sheepishly, or refused to meet his gaze. "Now all of you. We have no time for thumb twittiling this morning. So get to work!"

The Trio shrieked before running out of the hall to do their duties. Samantha on the other hand was not fazed by him. It was weird, she could be staring into the eyes of a madman and not be fazed. She simply walked out of the room and waved over her shoulder at the Earl and butler, "Will do, Sebastian!"

"It is quite intriguing how she was not scared of you like the others." Ciel said after her departure.

Sebastian sighed, "Yes, it is one of the things strange about her. Unlike the others, she seems to have little fear towards my, persuasive, side."

Ciel raised a brow slightly, "Could it be you've taken a liking to her?"

The butler scoffed lightly, "Nonsense, my young Master, she simply is a very intriguing girl."

He know had Ciel's whole attention, "How so? You never told me last time."

"Her senses are above that of a normal human, Master. She can hear me coming and she can sneak up on me without me knowing until she is only a few yards away."

"Is that so..."

Both servant and master were confused on who and what the girl was really. Unknowing to them, sh wasn't even aware of her difference.

Elsewhere, Samantha was walking down the halls near the Kitchen when she was pulled back arund a corner. A hand covered her mouth and she panicked slightly before realizing it was Bard, along with Finny and Mey-rin. She shook off his hand and tuned on them, "What was that for?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

All three shushed her before looking back around the corner. She also peaked her head around with them and saw Sebastian walking away from the Kitchen. "The guest is coming..." she heard Bard say before they all pulled back from the corner. "Alright then, this is our chance." The caught the others attention, "Sebastian looks down on us all the time. Today will be so perfect he won't even know what hit him." He then made a shocked expression to imitate what Sebastian would look like. He thrust his arm out and gripped it, liking the sound of his own idea, "Yeah! That's what he's gonna say!" Mey-rin and Finny copied it and Bard pulled his hands back, crossing them over his chest, "That's for him to say, not you."

Samantha laughed at their reaction before saying, "I like the sound of that Bard!" Her expression seemed to darken and she placed a hand on her chin thoughtfully, "I would love to see the look on his face." A chuckle escaped her lips at the thought of Sebastian's mouth a gap and speechless. Though, in the pit of her stomach she was getting a bad feeling, but she pushed it off as nothing.

"Oh! That's a good idea!" Mey-rin said.

"Right! We have to stop relying on Sebastian for everything!" Finny said with a determined look in his eye.

"It's settled then, we have a plan of attack!" Bard shouted.

The four raised their fists in the air and yelled, "Let's get to it!"

They each ran off to their own designated area's for cleaning and got to work right away. Samantha ran through the hall and quickly acquired some heavy duty scrub brushes and a bucket of water. She had a brush ready in her hand and thought this would take awhile. This place was huge! She blinked a few times at the large empty room that was the main hall. Her imagination caught up with her and a mischievous grin was plastered over her face. She bent down and took off her socks of the maid uniform she got the day of her arrival, along with her shoes. Strapping a thick brush to each foot, she stood and dunked each brush into the water before taking down the hall at a fast pace. She slid across the floor on the brushes like a skater on ice. She was having so much fun with it that she never even saw Mey-rin before it was too late...

Not even ten minuets later, all four servants stood in front of a livid butler. Even if he didn't show it, they all could tell he was mad with them. "Now, how exactly, did this, happen?" He said, referring to the ruined lawn, the broken cabinet and china, and the torched kitchen.

"I thought things would go faster if I used extra strength weed killer on the garden." Finny told him.

"I was trying to reach the tea set we used for guests, but Sam-" Samantha cut her off there.

"I was washing the floor and I wasn't looking where I was going, I ended up slamming into her and the cabinet..."

"There was a lot of meat to be cooked for dinner and it was gonna take a long time. So...ah...I used me flame thrower..."

The four servants looked up at Sebastian, but the two girls looked away from him. Both for different reasons. Samantha was staring at her feet. She had put her socks on along with her shoes after the incident and her feet were hurting so much! She had been walking around broken glass, but there wasn't time to be inconvenienced by that, they had work to do.

"Calm down all of you, perhaps you should try taking a page from Tanaka's book and behaving like-" He cut himself off and looked right at Tanaka and his tea cup. He walked over to the old man and took the cup of tea, "Everyone, listen closely and do exactly as I say, understand? We must be quick about this. We might save this night yet."

They did it, they actually were able to do it. Two hours later, the guest arrived to see not a garden of plants, but a rock garden. A traditional garden in Japan. While the Trio was outside welcoming the guest, Samantha was waiting inside the estate to guide him to the study. Her feet ached while she stood. By now she could practically feel the tiny shards of glass being embedded into her skin. When the guest walked into the main hall, she bowed, "Welcome, sir."

He walked into the large room and looked around admiringly. "What a wonderful Mansion indeed!"

Samantha stood straight and smiled at him, "Thank you sir. The Master is sure to be pleased. Please follow me." She then turned and began walking down the halls toward the study. Her feet ached so much from the earlier incident and she just wanted to sit down, but she had been forced to stay on her feet for so long her feet were going numb from the pain. Her skin began to go pale and her hands wanted to shake, but she wouldn't let the guest see it. Her hands turned to fists at her side and she tried to block the pained expression from reaching her face.

Once the guest had entered the study with the door shut behind him, Samantha leaned back against the wall and slid to the floor. Her feet were throbbing now and she began to crawl away so she wouldn't hurt her injured feet. "Ow... Ow... Ow... Ow..." Every time the wounds pulsed she would whimper.

"Samantha? What would you be doing?"

She jumped onto her feet and came to face Sebastian. The prideful part of her didn't want him to see her in such a week state. "I was...inspecting the floor for termites!"

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air until Sebastian broke it, "And what might I ask was the pained sound coming from you then?" He gave her a knowing smile and his eyes went down to her feet. His gaze returned to her face when she shifted and winced shortly after.

"Well-"

She yelped and was cut off when she was suddenly lifted into the air by two strong arms. one arm behind her back, while the other under her knees. Her arms latched around his neck out of instinct from the sudden movement. "I'm surprised you were able to stay on your feet for so long with this kind of injury. I'll need to bandage you up quickly so you can retire for the night."

Samantha's face heated up like she had just eaten a chilly pepper. Her arms uncoiled from the butler's neck and she leaned away from him in his grasp as he walked down the hall way. "But I still need to help with dinner!" she protested.

"If you like, I will bandage you up and you may help with dinner once it is done. Rest until that time."

Her bottom lip jutted out in a pout, "If I don't help, how will they get it done? Just because this happened to me doesn't prove anything."

Silence fell over the two as Sebastian carried her through the hall to her room. He sat her on the small bed and turned to leave. She sat and waited until he came back with a small first aid kit in hand. He walked over and undid her shoes before taking off the long socks. Samantha's eyes widened on when she saw them, they were covered in blood. not soaked, but it was definitely going to stain them. "Holy mother of God, there's more blood then I thought there would be. Holy hell..." she said under her breath.

Sebastian looked up at her from his crouched position and raided a dark brow, "Is that appropriate language for a lady?"

Sam shrugged, "Well, as you can tell, I'm not a proper lady, I'm a maid. I need to act proper in front of the guests and the Master, but if I'm with you or the others, what's the point? It's not like I'm ruining the Phantomhive name by saying a few words like that to a few servants, or a butler. Not like you're of high ranking in society. No offense."

Sebastian began plucking out glace with a pair of tweezers. She hissed in pain before lying down and biting the bed-sheet to stay quiet. The glace had been pushed into the wounds farther then they would have been if she had done this right away. She was beginning to regret her decision. The butler, noticing her hiss of pain and shift of her body to lay down, tried to be a bit more gentle with his work. He had known she was injured when he was scolding them, but she hadn't said anything. He didn't think it was going to be this much of a problem. Until he saw her crawling on the floor...

Once he was finished picking the glace, washing the small cuts, and wrapping her feet with clean bandages, he got up and began walking away. Samantha grabbed his sleeve. He looked back at her and waited for her to say what she was going to say with a raised brow. "Yes, Samantha?"

She pulled her hand away before speaking, looking at the floor, "Thank you for this, but you still didn't answer my question. How are they going to get everything done? You know how they are."

He chuckled before bowing with his hand over his heart, "You seem to forget. I am one hell of a butler." He smiled at her before walking back out of the room to continue his duties.

She flopped back onto the bed and whispered to herself, "I have a feeling that means something..."

Behind the door, a tall butler dressed in black smirked. There was definitely something off about that girl. But he gave her credit, she was the first to question that phrase.

* * *

AN - Hope you all liked it! See you next month!

See you next time!

Please Review!

Follow the arrow to leave a review!

OOOOO

OOOOO

OOOOO

OOOOO

OOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOO

OOOO

O


	3. Save Me

AN - Hello again and welcome to July! I had a request to make the chapters longer and add titles. i have trouble making titles for chapters so I'm sorry if they suck. :P And also, this chapter is over 6000 words! Yay! I hope to have the future chapters as long as this as well! :) And thank you for the reviews!

_This chapter gets graphic, read at your own risk! This story is **Rated M** for mature readers!_

* * *

Black Rose  
~Chapter 3~  


"Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate, Madam Red." Samantha greeted with a bow. She didn't want to anger her Master's aunt.

The woman dressed completely in red looked at the young woman with wide eyes. She had known Ciel had gotten a new maid, but she had no idea she would be so cute! Madam Red immediately scooped the small girl into a hug after a moment of silence. "Oh! You are such an adorable little thing!" She was just a few inches taller than Ciel!

After just a few moments of being flung around like a rag doll, Samantha chocked out, "M-Madam... Can't... Breath..."

Madam Red blinked before letting her go and apologizing for her behavior. She had been the first to arrive out of the guests Ciel said he was expecting. Since Finny, Bard, Mey-rin and Tanaka were looking for rats, she was left to take in the guests as they arrived. Sebastian trusted her to do this while he prepared the refreshments. It had been several days since the incident with their last guest, and she hadn't been happy with him since. Samantha had wanted to help with the guest, but Sebastian had left her in her room where she had fell asleep after her little incident with broken glass. She hadn't really talked to him since, in fact, she ignored him. Only paying attention to him when he was giving her a job to do. Vee didn't seem to be too happy with him either. Before, Vee would be happy to seek out the butlers attention, but now it seemed as though he wanted nothing to do with Sebastian. What a loyal little Cat.

"It is alright Madam." She said with a smile after catching her breath, she was sure her face was red from lack of air. She blinked when another guest arrived. From his appearance and what she knew of the guests who were to be arriving, she assumed this was Lau. She bowed to him and the small Chinese girl at his side. "Welcome-"

She was cut off when she was wrapped in an embrace much like Madam Red's, but this one wasn't entirely friendly. Her eyes were wide and her face flushed of all color as Lau's hands roamed her figure. He stroked her sides and ran his hands over her rear, "My, my, what a lovely maid young Lord Phantomhive has acquired."

Samantha was too stunned to even move, never in her life did she imagine that this kind of thing would happen to her, again. She could feel the repressed memories slowly resurface to the front of her mind. But before the tears could form, she was pulled back into another embrace, away from the Chinese man. She calmed down in the new embrace, she felt safe and the memories subsided as she slowly calmed down. "I believe it to be rude to do such a thing to a lady." Samantha turned her head to look up and saw it was Sebastian who had taken her away from the man. He smiled at Lau, but one could easily see the boiling anger in the depths of his eyes if you looked closely.

"Forgive me, I was merely wanting to know her better. I thought a hug would be a good way to go." He told Samantha and Sebastian.

Samantha made a mental note to keep an eye on the man and walked out of Sebastian's hold to lead them to the Billiard Room. Sebastian looked back at her as she walked away with their guests. It bugged him that she refused to talk to him, though he tried not to let it show. He wanted to know what he had done to make her so upset with him. And he would find out sooner or later.

As Samantha led the guests so the Billiard room, she had started a conversation with Madam Red. "So dear, tell me, how old are you?"

"I am sixteen. I will be seventeen this winter." She answered.

Something flickered in Madam Red's eyes, "You must have a last name, don't you? Or is Samantha the only name you have?" She asked teasingly.

"My last name is Vesen, Madam." She noticed that dark flicker in Madam's eyes and she shivered slightly at her gaze before Lau asked her a question.

"I noticed you said you'd be seventeen this winter, do you not mean to tell us the date of your birth?"

"No! It's not that. It's just, I don't remember when my birthday is. My first memory was of a snowy night. So I count my years by the winters." She explained. In all honest, she wasn't even sure she was the age she said she was, she could be eighteen for all she knew, but something told her she was sixteen.

Not long after that, Samantha was standing behind Ciel. She had been surprised when he had asked her to stay by his side during the time his guests were here. Other than Madam Red, her servant Grell, Lau and Ran-Mao, there were three other guests. One was a rather chubby man with dark hair and a square mustache. Another had his dark hair back and wore glasses. The last guest was tall with blond hair, pulled back into a high pony tail. The most prominent feature of his was a long scar across his face.

Samantha watched them all and was beginning to get bad feeling. A cold shiver went up her spin, and it wasn't a good one. Her eyes raised to find the scar-faced man staring at her. Something in his eyes didn't feel right as he stared. A dark aura seemed to emanate around him. She only saw it for a second, but she defiantly saw it. Not to mention the ill feeling in her stomach.

"Now I've got you rat!"

Samantha winced slightly when she heard the commotion outside. She could tell it was Finny's voice, and with his monstrous strength, she had to wonder what it was Sebastian would be cleaning up this time. Though, she couldn't care less about what he had to clean.

"Quite the commotion going on out there. It seems you're experiencing the rat problem as well." The man with glasses said to the young Earl who sat in his chair, watching the game.

"Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermin run wild? Filthy monsters." The chubby man asked Ciel as he ate his sandwiches. "Someone really 'ot to take care of them, don't you think?"

"And someone will." Lau voiced from his spot on a couch with Ran-Mao above him. "He's just waiting for the opportune moment."

"Indeed." Madam Red added, lifting her head. "He prefers to settle things with one blow. Will you pass on this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?"

"I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss." Ciel answered.

"That's all very well, but when will you handle the problem?" Sir Randle asked.

"Any time you'd like. The rats will soon come looking for their forbidden cheese, and I hold the key to the store rooms."

The feeling that had been eating away at Samantha was getting stronger. She knew of Ciel's position as the Queen's Watchdog, Ciel had told her several nights ago. Something was about to happen, she could feel it.. One of their guests was a rat. At least that's what she could gather from the conversation.

"Even so, locating the rest and getting rid of the vermin proves to be a tedious task. you should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward."

"You're a vulture."

"Sir Randle, I'd be careful how you sneer my family name."

"Ha! you're in trouble now Randle, what next Lord Phantomhive?" The creepy scar-faced man asked the Earl.

"It's time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you think?" Ciel asked as he stood from his hair and began forward to make his move. he stopped ext to Randle, and without turning to face him asked, "How soon can you secure the payment?"

"Tonight, I'll have it by then."

"Then I'll send a carriage for you later." Ciel said as he hopped up to sit on the edge of the game table. "We can even prepare some light entertainment for you, does that sound good?" Ciel asked as he lined up his shot.

"You've passed your turn twice and now you're after them all in one go?" the chubby man asked as he was eating another sandwich.

"Naturally."

"Careful. or your greed will undo you." Randle warned.

Ciel only smirked as he hit all the balls into a hole.

* * *

The guests had all left and Samantha was in need to talk to Ciel about what had transpired. For the moment she greeted Grell who was about to walk into the room Ciel and the others were. She had been sent to fetch him, so he wouldn't break anything. She noticed Madam had very little confidence in him. "Hello, Grell." She greeted with a smile as he approached.

"Hello, Samantha. Is Madam Red in there?" he asked pointing to the door behind her.

She nodded, "Yes, she asked my to retrieve you, and from the stories Ciel has heard, he doesn't want you to break anything. You wouldn't want me to clean up a big mess like that right?" Her smile was bright and reassuring, making up for anything rude she might have said, but she didn't like to lie to anyone.

"You truly are sweet~!" He exclaimed to her before adding, "And just like Madam you look ravishing in red~!"

Samantha felt her face heat up, before looking down at her clothing. "But, I'm not wearing red..." she whispered.

Grell heard her and reached out, taking a lock of her hair and smile widely, "I mean your hair. It is darker then Madam's but it is just as stunning."

"Oh," she faltered as her face flushed like a cherry tomato. Grell was an adorable man and he was saying these things. No one ever called her these things before. She had only ever been referred to as 'cute'.

"Even your skin~!" He marveled and ran a hand over her burning cheek.

Looking down to the floor, Samantha turned around, "We should get going."

Grell nodded, "Yes, of course."

As they entered the room, Sebastian had been serving tea to Ciel and the others. No one noticed the glare that was sent in Grells direction. Not even Grell, as he was almost swooning over the person who sent it his way.

"Smells lovely." Lau admired, "Tea can be excellent when made well."

"Grell."

Grell stiffened up out of his former state of admiration at his Lady's call, "Yes, My Lady?"

"Learn something from Sebastian."

"Yes." Grell said as he looked down at the ground. The look on his face pained Samantha and she placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned slightly and saw the encouraging smile she was giving him and his mood improved slightly.

"Just look at him." Madam said seriously. Her hand shot out and began rubbing his backside, causing Sebastian to go rigid and shudder. Samantha's hand flew to her mouth, trying to suppress the laughter that wanted out. Though, the part of her that had already forgiven him felt sorry for him. "This physique! You should quite this country job and come work for me in the city!"

Ciel had had enough and cleared his throat, "Madam Red."

"Oh, sorry. I couldn't held it. He looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit~!" Madam said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"So do you believe the drug trafficker you're after was one of your guests today?" Lau asked standing up. His question brought Samantha back to her previous task. She needed to speak with him. If this drug trafficker that Lau was talking about was one of the guests, she was certain she knew who it was.

"Perhaps." Ciel answered after a moment.

"Why not leave the extermination to Lau? A rat knows best where a rat's nest is, doesn't he?" Madam asked.

Lau walked up behind Ciel and placed a hand on his head, "I'm but a tame guinea pig, dedicated to my Lord. If the Earl instructs me not to act, I am bound to do nothing."

"Watch it! You best keep your paws off my darling nephew." Madam Red seethed to Lau after ripping Ciel from his hold and chair.

"You wound me!" Lau said mocking hurt, "I would never harm him in his own home, dear Madam."

Dropping Ciel, she seemed to spit fire at the man, "Are you saying you would if you were elsewhere?! Be careful! You're on thin ice now Sir!"

Samantha heaved a sigh, she would have to be the one to break them up? Great.

* * *

Samantha stood outside Ciel's study before knocking lightly. "Come in." She entered at the sound of the young Earl's voice. He looked up from his desk and noticed who it was, he was expecting Sebastian with his afternoon tea. "Samantha, what is it that you require?" he asked calmly.

Closing the door behind her, she stood in front of his desk, "Actually sir, it's about the guests earlier."

Ciel's eyes narrowed, "Yes?"

"Well, I know you are looking for a drug trafficker, and I think I know who it is."

"And if you do, how could you tell?"

She looked sown at the ground and gripped her maids dress. Her eyes narrowed, "I'm not sure how to explain it, actually. It's a feeling, like my instincts told me he is a bad man."

Ciel smirked. Sebastian was right after all, she would be able to tell. That was why he had wanted her in there with him and his guests. Sebastian had told him that he though she would be able to tell, and it seemed he had been right. Her instincts were sure to be useful in the future. "And who do you think it is?"

Samantha was about to answer him as she looked up. Her eyes widened as a man was there and wrapped his arms around the boy, holding a cloth to his mouth and nose. She was about to let out a scream, but before she could a cloth was shoved in her face and she was pulled into a chest. She kicked and tried to scream, but it wasn't long before darkness consumed her vision and mind.

* * *

Sebastian pushed the cart down the hall, deep in thought. It bugged him why Samantha was mad with him. She had needed rest that night, yet she was so dedicated. He could admire that about her, but it gave her no reason to be so stubborn about it. Letting out a sigh, he knocked on he door to his Master's study. "Young Master, I've brought your pie and afternoon tea." He was slightly puzzled when there was no answer. Opening the door on his own accord, he asked, "Master?" When he opened the door he wasn't expecting to see the room in a complete mess.

His head snapped to the side when he heard a squeak.

A feline squeak*.

Sebastian left the cart behind and walked over to a small pile of papers. He moved them aside and saw Samantha's cat, Vee. He looked up at the butler with his green eyes and let a low rumble out. Sebastian watched as Vee tried to stand but quickly fell down back to the ground.

The butler wondered what on earth Vee was doing in the Master's study, he had been banned room entering the room since Ciel had an allergy to furry animals.

He gingerly picked up the animal and stroked it to calm it down. Sebastian could tell that Vee had been kicked, and non too gently. It angered him to see such a wonderful creature in this condition.

"This is terrible, the refreshments will all be wasted now."

* * *

Samantha groaned and tried to rub her eyes clear from the sleepiness when she realized she couldn't move her arms. Her eyes shot open to see she was on the floor of a room she had never seen before. "Samantha." She looked over to see Ciel, bound and up against the wall. Her eyes widened at all the marks on his face. He had been beat, and it angered her to no end. "Stay awake if you want to live." At those words, she knew they were in a dire situation.

"What happened to you?" She asked him, her voice showing him that she was scared and uncertain..

Ciel didn't answer, instead, the door to the room opened. She turned her head and saw the scar-faced man that had been their guest walk in. She knew her instincts were right, this man is trouble. "The policeman of the England's underworld. One of the nobles who's done the royal family's dirty work for generations. The Queen's Guard Dog. Taxed with the duty of disposing of anyone who disagrees with her. just how many nicknames do you have? How many families have you crushed? Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel looked up at the man who was lighting a cigar, "I thought it would be you. You shame your family Izuru Vinel**."

Izuru chuckled, "Come now, my little Lord Phantomhive. Do you know how hard it is for the Italian mafia here? You Englishmen have nothing but tea on the brain. It's difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours so we have to think out side the box to make money. So we found the drug trade."

"He pharmacy act of 1868 listed opium as a restricted substance. It is the Queen's decree. And I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them."

Izuru planted a hand to his forehead, "You know, this is why I hate you Englishmen. The queen this the queen that! You act like this woman is your own mother! You line your pockets while pretending the whole time that you are better then the rest of us. When in the end we're no different then each other. Why can't we get along?"

"I've left orders about your key, if I don't come back my servants will make sure the authorities get it. I'm sorry, I have to interest in getting along with someone like you." Though it was plane to see he wasn't sorry at all.

The blond pulled a gun on the boy, "You brat, my men are already waiting at your estate. Where's the key?" he demanded. "Spit it out now or your servants will start dying one by one."

Ciel tilted his head in a grin, "Oh, I think they'll be alright, but you better hope your lap dogs know how to fetch."

Samantha was awe-struck by how calm he was with a gun pointed at his head. But that awe was gone when Ciel was smacked so hard across the face he landed on his side. Izuru picked up his phone and yelled something into it before Samantha yelled in a fit of rage. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You filthy bastard!" It wasn't too often that she resorted to such language, only when she was extremely angered did she use it.

Izuru turned and looked down at the small woman. She had a fire in her eyes he didn't see often in women. "So, the little vixen decides to grace us with her voice." He leaned down and gripped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Such a small little lady, yet such a big temper and mouth. You seem protective of the brat. You must know everything he's done. Tell me, does it bother you to be on the same side as a murderer?"

"I may not know much about what Ciel does, but what he's done in the past is done, nothing can change it. He is who he is and he does what he does, that's it. It's none of my business. But I have never seen him, or heard of him taking an innocent life, directly or indirectly. Until I hear of him doing such a thing, I will stay by his side. Filthy beasts like you though, they deserve to die." She spat in his face for good measure.

The Italian growled and smacked her to the floor, "Stupid woman!" He rubbed the spit off his cheek and was about to kick the woman again when the phone rang.

* * *

Sebastian walked down the hall with a pie in one hand and a cat on his shoulder. He was looking for his master and Samantha. For different reasons, but they seemed to have disappeared from the estate. "Oh dear, this is most troubling, where could the master have been taken. And surely Samantha should be around here somewhere."

"Sebastian!" The butler looked up to see Mey-rin running toward him, waving a letter above her head. His crimson eyes narrowed. "I just found a letter, yes I did!"

"Addressed to whom?"

"To the servants of the Earl of Phantomhive!"

Sebastian looked at Mey-rin before turning his head out to the window. He was being watched by a man with a gun, if he were any normal person he would have moved, but he knew there was no need. Mey-rin tripped on her laces and fell on him, pushing him to the ground as the shot was fired, hitting a vase. Sebastian laid on the floor with Mey-rin on top of him for a moment as the vase and window shattered.

Vee was now standing next to them on the floor, it hurt the cat to stand, but he would not allow himself to rest until his master was found. He had witnessed the kidnapping and tried to help his master but it was no good.

The butler held the plate up for the airborne pie to land on before saying, "Mey-rin, the letter please."

She got up off of him, "Letter?" Her face was as red as a cherry before stuttering out, "O-Oh! Yes, Sir!"

Sebastian stood again with Vee and a pie as he read the letter, "If you want to return your maser and maid safely, come to Nova garden Bethrel Green*** as soon as possible..." He read the rest of the letter to himself, not wanting the other servants to worry. What a predicament those two have gotten into. "Goodness, what a dreadfully written letter."

Not soon after that, Bard, Finny, Madam Red, and Lau had some to the scene. "What on earth is going on here?" Madam Red asked upon seeing the section of hall.

"Sorry for the noise my Lady. I assure, you nothing 's wrong, please don't concern yourself. Everyone, I have business to attend to. Would you mind cleaning this up?" Sebastian sad handing the pie over to Bard who took it. He wouldn't be needing it where he was going. He would have left Vee behind as well, but the way the cat dug his claws into his shoulder said he was going. And who was he to refuse such a perfect creature?

* * *

"What do you mean you missed?!"

Ciel looked over to Samantha on the floor. He didn't know how to feel about her earlier confession. She was such an odd person, and he had actually grown quite fond of her presence at his estate. Deep down he felt the slightest bit guilty about dragging her into this situation, while another part was confused by her earlier words. "Samantha, are you alright?" he asked her as Izuru was yelling into the phone.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to face him. Her lip was cut and a bruise was forming at the corner of her mouth. She gave him a smile and whispered back, "I'm fine, I should be asking you that. You've gotten hit more than me."

"Oh, what's wrong? You little girls see a bear in the woods?" A scream could be heard from the other side. Izuru became very serious, "What is it? Did someone find you? Answer me? That's it I've had enough of your games already!" Samantha wasn't sure what was going on, she had been hit pretty hard. Though, she could tell the guy was freaking out. She could hear a faint scream and a crash from the phone due to her better then normal hearing. Izuru looked close to peeing his pants. "H-Hello? What happened?"

Ciel chuckled, "That's too bad, seems like your little game of catch is over."

Izuru was having enough of this brat so he want up to him and began to wail on him with a series of kicks. Samantha's eyes flared with a boiling anger and she lunged for the leg that was not kicking Ciel. Having her arms bound, she did the only thing she could think of, she bit him. Izuru screamed in pain and then turned his assault on her, kicking her in the ribs. Again, and again, and again, before returning to the phone. "You listen to me! If one of you don't answer right now I swear I will kill you!"

_"Hello, I represent the Phantomhive estate. I was wondering if my master might be available, or perhaps one of our servants."_ When he wouldn't give an answer Sebastian repeated, _"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?"_

Izuru tried to form words, but he couldn't. Ciel beat him to it, "Woof."

_"Very good young Master. I will come to get you momentarily."_

Samantha raised her head, "S-Sebastian?"

_"Yes, it is I, Samantha."_

She was beginning to think this was the end, and well, she didn't want to die with any regrets, "I'm sorry Sebastian. I'm not mad anymore."

A chuckle could be heard from the other end, _"There is no need for that, I will be there shortly."_ With that, he hung up the phone.

After getting over his shock, Izuru turned and yelled to his men, "Listen up! The Phantomhive boy has help on the way!" He was shouting out orders to his men but stopped about five of them from leaving, "You five, stay here." He turned to the girl on the ground and lifted her up by her hair, "You seemed to be pretty close to that man, who is he?" Samantha only shook her head at him, receiving a slap to the face. "We have time before he gets here from the estate, we will make you talk." His eyes glinted with something entirely dark before turning to his men. "You take this girl to another room, do whatever you want to make her talk, you know what to do." He chuckled, "And who knows," he said looking into the girls blue eyes, "after this blows over we could keep you as a pet."

"Leave her out of this."

Izuru looked up and over to Ciel. He was absolutely livid. His blue eye shined with murderous intent toward the blond man who had Samantha in his grasp. Ciel knew what he planed to do, and if he did he would make Sebastian kill him in the most painful way possible.

"Ha! It seems little Phantomhive is protective of her as well." He threw Samantha to the men and one of them caught her in his arms. "You know what to do."

* * *

The men carried a dazed Samantha into a room further into the mansion. She struggled against the mans hold until she was thrown onto something. Something soft. Her eyes opened and she saw that she had been tossed onto a bed in a large bedroom. Five men stood around the bed, all of them had an evil grin upon their faces. Her hands were tied behind her back and she tried to pull away from the rope, until a hand grabbed a hold of her hair and a gun was pointed under her jaw.

She looked at the man who held her, his hair was short and brown, but his eyes were a dark black. He grinned at her, "No need to struggle, this could be a a very pleasurable experience for you if you cooperate with us. Now tell us, who is the man on his way here right now?"

She didn't know why, but she knew Sebastian would be on his way here to save her and Ciel. And a part of her knew these men would die soon, "It wouldn't help you to know who he is if you're all dead."

The man holding her flipped her onto her back and turned his head to the others, "She's not talking boys. I guess we tried, how about some fun, huh?" The others chuckled while three of the men took out their guns and held them ready in case anyone was going to interrupt their fun. Samantha could feel her hands being untied and held onto the mattress as another pair of hands began undoing her dress.

Then it hit her. Her body stopped moving as it all sank in. They were going to rape her.

Tears began to form in her eyes as her dress was torn down the back and her corset was removed forcefully. Her eyes were impossibly wide and she started to mutter, "...no, not again, please, stop...!" Memories of the first time began to play in her mind. Calloused fingers tracing her body up and down sickeningly slow. Sloppy kisses traced her jaw, neck and breasts. Punches and slaps stinging her pale skin. The unbearable pain between her legs as her innocence was taken. And the pain of being used over and over, like a piece of trash.

She was again flipped onto her back, chest now exposed and her dress was ripped to mid thigh. Tears streaked down her face as she looked into the dark eyes of the man above her. Her mind could no longer tell between reality and nightmare, but it was a nightmare. One she would never escape from.

Her head felt light and heavy at the same time and she just wanted to pass out as her body began to shake uncontrollably. "Look, the whore's shaking. She must be loving it. Well you're gonna love what's next." As he said it she could feel her hands being held together above her head in a strong grip of one hand. While her legs were shoved apart.

Then she felt the pain. One man had one breast in his mouth while his free hand cruelly squeezed the other. The other man on her had spread her legs and shoved a finger into her most private area. That was when she had finally found her voice, "No! Stop it! Leave me alone!"

Another finger forced it's way into her, "Shut up and take it, you'll be feeling good soon."

God she felt dirty. She wanted nothing more than to die, to disappear, to vanish. She screamed and screamed as they teased and played with her body. The sent of their arousal made her sick to her stomach.

"We sure got lucky, huh?" One of the men asked who stood by and was now watching. They had heard a major gun fight going on down stairs, but it was quiet now so they all assumed it was fine now.

"I'd say," the one on her chest said, "She's got a great body and her screams are turning me on even more. I'll enjoy breaking her in." He said licking his lips.

The man at her lower region looked up and grinned evilly, "I think we should get to the real fun now, huh?" His companion only grinned and nodded.

Samantha let out an ear piercing scream when she felt something at her entrance, but just before the man above her could thrust, the door burst open.

* * *

Izuru Vinel lay dead on the floor. Sebastian was above him before walking back to his Master.

"Sebastian."

"Yes My Lord?"

"Find Samantha. He had his men take her to a different room. Bring her back safely, that's an order!"

Sebastian bowed to his Master before taking off down the hall to find Samantha. Vee clung to his shoulder now again like before. The butler felt something inside him when he hadn't seen her in the same room as his Master. It had been like it was harder to breath for a few seconds. Had he been worried? No, of course not. He wouldn't worry about any human other then his master, whom he was bound to protect.

He could smell something now, tears, mixed with the scent of a man's arousal. His speed increased until he came to a door. He burst through it just as he heard a scream, Samantha's scream. The screams she let out were pleading, telling whoever was doing something to her to stop.

The butler's keen eyes surveyed the room for a split second. Three men stood around a bed where two other men were on top of a crying woman. It didn't take him long at all to know it was Samantha.

"Hey! Who are you?!" One of the men shouted as three of them pulled out their guns.

A burning rage ripped through the butler and his eyes changed to a vibrant, burning pink. Just as the first shot fired he caught the bullet and threw it back to its owner, killing him. He did a handstand on the back of the bed and swiftly kicked three of the men in the head, breaking their necks. Sebastian gripped the last man, who had been about to have his way with her, and held him in the air by his neck. The man clawed at the butler's hand but Sebastian only tightened his hold. He usually wasn't the type to kill a person slowly, but he found himself enjoying watching as the man in his grip slowly suffocated.

Once he was dead, Sebastian dropped him to the ground and turned to Samantha. She looked so broken. Her maid dress was ripped and tattered, showing her beaten and bruised chest and torso. Dark bruises lined her ribs and stomach, he could tell they had been made by a shoe. Her legs were still parted and visible. her face was also bruised and a line of blood flowed from her torn lip. Her whole body was shaking and he doubted she even knew he was there. Making his way to the bed, he took the sheet and wrapped her into it.

As he touched her body, her shaking got worse and her already wide eyes started to form more tears, "Please! No more! No more! Not again I'm begging you!"

The demon butler wrapped the sheet tighter around her convulsing body and held her to his chest. He didn't know why, but her words only made him want to kill the men a second time. It angered and worried him to see her like this, and it was a feeling he was nowhere near familiar with. "Samantha, it's Sebastian. You're going to be alright." The words were gentle and soft.

Samantha's body calmed slightly, but she was still shaking. The fog around her mind was slowly lifting and she found herself looking into the eyes of a familiar butler. "S-Sebastian...?" she muttered, still shaking.

"Yes, I'm right here."

Her lip quivered before she burst into tears and buried her face into his chest, gripping onto him tightly. As if he would disappear if she let go. After several minuets, her cries had quieted down and she was able to look up at him, "I-I'm sorry." she whispered out to him.

"What on earth for?" Sebastian asked slightly confused. What was it with humans and always apologizing when there was nothing to apologize for?

"For being mad at you. I only wanted to make a good impression and show that I could be useful. I'm sorry for overreacting."

Sebastian sighed when he felt the girl pass out in his arms. How troublesome. Though, he couldn't help but notice the feeling he got when holding her like this. He felt relieved that she was okay. And he felt- well, he couldn't really explain it, but it felt right having her with him. What was she doing to him?

* * *

* - Yes people, for those of you that do not know, cats do squeak. I have a cat, and she squeaks to get my attention. It is so cute~!  
** - I don't know how to spell his name... So, if I got it wrong I didn't mean to.  
*** - I have no idea how to spell this. Or what it is really...

AN - Hope you all liked it! And I actually got done with this chapter earlier than I had expected, so I nay or may not decide to post on the 15 of the month as well. Only time will tell!

See you next time!

Please Review!

Follow the arrow to leave a review!

OOOOO

OOOOO

OOOOO

OOOOO

OOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOO

OOOO

O


End file.
